Blackbeard
Blackbeard is the villain of the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean film. He is the pirate all pirates fear and he intends to make sure it stays that way Legends of Light and Darkness Blackbeard led his pirates into the League of Darkness and sets out to eliminate Jack Sparrow once and for all. He takes Harvey Kingle with Malefor, Hexadecimal. K.Rool and Darkseid where they torture and turn him into a monster. After Okionney's death she discusses the others the plan to act on the Alpha Team which he does with Ventress, Jenner, Niju, Saix and Carnage under the orders of Darkseid. Blackbeard under orders of K.Rool decides to lead an invasion on the Alpha Team though his true intents are to kill off their captain leaving them without so much hope to know what they're doing. Blackbeard leaves with Shen, Jenner and Niju to the world of the pirates. When learning of Darkseid's betrayal, he is barely surprised considering he knows Darkseid won't be loyal. He gives the 3 villains his assignments while he goes after Jack Sparrow personally since he wants no one to interfere in it. He leers the heroes to the ship where he has Captain H killed by Sa'luk and Shan Yu. Blackbeard then escapes only to be confronted by Jack Sparrow. Sparrow defeats him in a sword fight while Zuko gets the third piece of the picture. They sink his ship, though Blackbeard has achieved his plan. Blackbeard without his ship must take K. Rool's ship with Ursula. He is seen with them as Ursula uses her magic on the leading girls of the heroes. He gets K. Rool and the two set sail over in his flying ship. The heroes fail to catch him, as he taunts them but Jack Bauer being mad he shoots him in the arm with a rifler which forces K. Rool to take direction. When Malefor decides to kill Ventress, Blackbeard does the job with her though she escapes. Blackbeard then fights with Jack Sparrow, and Sparrow ruthlessly humiliates him before arresting him Blackpool Blackbeard returns working for Anarky and his terrorists after Slade's Ensemble and the B Team defeated him. Anarky brings in the pirate and his men as Pirates are chaos driven Allies and enemies Allies: Angelica (his daughter), Malefor, the League of Darkness, Anarky, the Terrorist Unit Enemies: Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbosa, Joshamee Jibbs, Captain Hook, the B Team, the Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, the Nightospere Empire, the Star Alliance, the Miracle Elite, the Multi-Universal Resistance, the Striker Force, the Templar Order Gallery blackbeard 1.jpg blackbeard 2-2.jpg blackbeard 3.jpg blackbeard 4.jpg blackbeard 5.jpg blackbeard 6.jpg blackbeard 7.jpg blackbeard 8.jpg blackbeard.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Characters hailing from the Pirates of the Carribean Universe Category:Rivals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Partner Category:Magic Users Category:Pirates Category:Royalty Category:Archenemies Category:Sadists Category:The Undead Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Swordsmen Category:Major Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Imprisoned character Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Anarky and The Terrorist Unit Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Historic Characters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events